


Watching Holiday Specials

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Winter fic, Xmas fic, danny's into it, jackson's a dick, lexi fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 3: Watching Holiday Specials</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Holiday Specials

Jackson and Danny were watching Christmas specials. At least, Danny was watching christmas specials. Jackson was watching Danny.

“Danny.” Jackson whispered, lounging back against the side of the loveseat, tangling his legs more securely with Danny’s and wriggling his toes.

A beat.

“Daaaanny.” he lifted a lazy arm, fingers drooping as he circled his shoulder leisurely.

“Daaaaaannnyyyyyy” his hands swished in front of the goalie’s face.

Jackson sighed dramatically, flinging his head back over the edge of the chair, dropping his arm with a slap.

Two beats.

The arm was back, fingers hovering millimeters from Danny’s nose.

“I’m not touching you. I’m not touching you. I’m not touching you.” Jackson's hand drifted downwards, sinking in a definitive trend toward Danny's lap.

“Oh my God" Danny snapped, exasperated, " _What_ , Jackson?”

Three beats.

An idle eyebrow wiggle.

“Blow me.”

“Are you kidding me?” Danny looked at Jackson. He wasn’t. “Oh hell no. Jackson, we talked about this. This is my day, we’re doing what I want, and what I want is to watch christmas specials and drink eggnog.” Danny paused, glancing back at Jackson, "With you, of course, before you start complaining."

Jackson slumped down, blissfully silent for all of four seconds.

“But you _love_ blowing me.”

Danny’s eyebrows jerked upwards but his eyes stayed fixed on the sad little tree cradled against Charlie Brown’s chest.

Jackson huffed - an extended and complaining noise - before twisting and turning (in a series of loud and complicated movements that were designed to convey his dissatisfaction more than change his position in any effective manner) until he was curled into Danny’s side. "Your day, baby." He murmured, drowsy and thick, a deep hum building in his chest. "Even if I'm horny as hell."

He fell asleep to Frosty the Snowman with Danny warm beneath him, soft and smelling like _home_.

 

“Wha-what?” Jackson pushed himself up onto his elbows. It was dark. The TV was silent and black. "What are you doing?”

Danny kissed his way up the inseam of his boyfriend’s leg.

“Blowing you.” he grinned, feral and cocky, into the crease of Jackson’s thigh. “You were right. I do love it.”

 

 


End file.
